Reading Mischief
by XxHeartMenderxX
Summary: Okay, maybe reading twilight in Forks High School's cafeteria wasn't such a good idea... But in my defense... what am I talking about I have no defense. Freaking mind reader needs to keep his mind to himself... Jasper/OC I shall only say this once, I do not own the Twilight Saga.
1. Start

**A.N.: Alright! Hello world! In case you haven't seen my actual profile, this is my first Twilight story! Now on that note. There are a few things you should know. This is a trial chapter. If it goes well, it will also be the only chapter in third POV. This story is a Jasper/OC story. Bella and Alice DO exist. Alice is single, and might remain that way... Not quite sure yet. This story does not have a Beta, so I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes. If anyone is interested in becoming this stories Beta, let me know! I'm using my books and a timeline reference from www . twilightlexicon . com. I am a slow updater. If I feel like people don't care for the story, I lose interest with it too, but I really want to see this through so wish me luck! Let me know what you think, be sure to check out the three story recommendations (also found in my favorites, most are OC stories in the anime/manga category) at the end, and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Start**

Her black hair clings to her face from the perspiration caused by the autumn sun. Her lavender square framed glasses slipping off of her nose's bridge as she loads the last of her boxes into the bed of her navy blue 2003 GMC Sierra 1500 Quadrasteer. A fairly large vehicle for her pudgy 5'2" body, not that she's complaining. She enjoys the reaction others have as she climbs in or jumps out of her pickup. No one ever expects it.

Once she has insured that nothing will come lose, specifically her prized electric blue with purple line decal Kawasaki ZX-12R, she turns and her violet-blue eyes examine her former home. She recalls all the memories she had. It was a bittersweet feeling. This was the house where she grew up, but it was also the house where her dad took his own life back in 2004, almost exactly 11 years ago. It was amazing her mom held out as long as she did, but Brittany understands why they're leaving, even if she doesn't like the reason.

Clarissa Bend is a very affectionate woman. She's also very much a people pleaser, especially when it comes to her spouse. It's why she took it so hard when Brittany's dad passed. She didn't understand what she did wrong, despite people telling her she wasn't at fault. Sometimes when a soldier comes home from a war, they have trouble coping and it can become too much. That's exactly what happened with Teddy Bend.

It wasn't that he didn't try, no, Brittany believes her dad had tried too much. He kept up a façade. Hiding behind a mask of smiles that fooled even the most experienced of psychiatrists, until he couldn't deal with the grief. Brittany doesn't really remember much about her childhood, but she remembered him. Every kiss, every smile, and every soft 'I love you, Bin' is etched into her mind simply because she refuses to forget.

 _'Fly me to the moon, let me play amon-'_ Brittany cuts off her cell as she answers.

"Hello?" She questions despite knowing who it was. Her number was given out to three people at most.

"Brittany? Hey hon, you on the road yet?" Clarissa's voice sounding like bells compared to her daughters raspy tone.

"Not yet. I was just finishing up." Her mother excited squeal causes Brittany to hold the phone away from her ear for a moment.

"Darling I know you'll love it here. It's so green and there are trails everywhere! It's a lot like Wisconsin, but with a lot more clouds. Though the library leaves much to be desired." Brittany sighs lightly. She was expecting that. Small towns usually mean small resources. Though that might change now that her mother is the head librarian…

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure I'll figure something out." Brittany turns her eyes away from the house and climbs into her truck, starts it up. "Did you get the shelves set up?"

"Yup. I also went ahead and took care of the books you sent ahead too. You like them organized by the original title, year, and volume number right?"

"You bet. I'm heading out now, so I'll call you when I get to a rest stop. Love you."

"Alright honey. Drive safe. Love you too. I'll see you in the morning." With that, Brittany pulls out of the parking lot and starts heading to her new home, Forks, Washington. Where she'll start her high school, sophomore year. Fortunately, it's only been about two weeks since school started so having a new student shouldn't be to strange, she hopes.

Truth be told, she's rather annoyed that she needs to leave in the first place. The original plan was that Brittany would finish high school in Whitewater then her mom would move in with her fiancé, Danny Starn, while she went off to college. Then they eloped on a Vegas trip that was meant for their second year anniversary. And so Clarissa Bend became Clarissa Starn. It wouldn't have been so bad if Brittany had gotten any notice, but they had returned four days ago new deed in hand. Brittany had never been so annoyed when they went on ahead while she was left to take care of any lose ends. They were lucky they found jobs as quickly as they did…

Now she was going to a town where, if she were a die hard fan of Twilight, teenage girls would dream of living. She didn't even know Forks was a real town until Danny gave her the new address. She's still thinking this is some sort of elaborate prank, seeing as since then all the calendars, even the paper ones, have the wrong year. It's 2015, not 2004. But after all the funny looks she'd get when bringing it up, she just let it be. They're only doing it to get a reaction after all.

Other than a few traffic hold ups and the crazy amount of pit stops, making sure to keep the receipts so her mom could reimburse her, the 31 hour drive was fairly uneventful. If it wasn't for her CDs, Brittany was sure she would've died. The radio was only playing older tunes for some reason… She holds back a sigh of relief as the 'Welcome to Forks' sign came into view. Other than the constant overcast, she finds it there really isn't much difference between Forks and Whitewater. Especially when one compares it to Whitewater when the college students are gone.

"Bout freaking time…" she murmurs as she pulls into the driveway of the two story, two bedroom, and one and a half bath house; tired and hungry.

The front of the faded yellow house is built into a hill, so you could only see the second, and main, floor. However if you were to travel around the back, you would find a large glass sliding door leading into the first floor. There were no windows on this floor, nor any rooms. The whole floor was one big open space. Or it would be if the long thirteen, seven shelf, cherry wood bookcases weren't lined along the walls and creating make-shift isles. Closest to the patio door is a small sitting area. Two cream colored arm chairs with a glass end table between them are tucked away in the corner, and a cream colored love seat with a coffee table identical to the end table in front of it, facing the patio door.

She tumbles out of her car just as her mother rushes out to greet her. Clarissa looks by far more rested than her daughter. There's not a lock of her long light brown hair out of place and her green eyes are clear and bright. Danny laughs at the two. Not that Brittany blames him. They must look like quite a sight. Brittany small form leaning heavily against her mother's lanky 5'7" frame, deep purple eyes drooping close now that she no longer has anything to focus on. And poor Clarissa struggling to keep her daughter up.

Danny ruffles his brown hair before hurrying over to his young step-daughter. He can't help but chuckle at her weak protests as he scoops her up.

"Dan, I'm not a kid anymore," Brittany mumbles into his shoulder, her arms crossed loosely across her chest stubbornly.

"Could've fooled me, Princess." His chocolate eyes light up at Brittany's attempts to smack him.

"Freaking giant…" Brittany mumbles as she drifts off. Dan brown eyes light up as he chuckles quietly. The muscular 6'6" man denies nothing as he carries her to the living room and sets her on the brown sofa. Clarissa places a throw blanket over her daughter's stiff form, gently removing her glasses afterwards.

"Think she'll like it here?" She questions. Dan sighs and places his arm around his wife.

"She'll like it better if she has her room finished when she wakes, but yeah. She'll be fine. I think Brittany will be happy she doesn't have to sleep though those collage parties." Clarissa smacks his chest gently.

"They weren't that bad." Dan raises his eyebrow. "Okay maybe they were bad, but it was all in good fun." Her weak defense of her home town only makes Dan pat her on her head, heading outside to unload his step daughter's belongings.

 **Today's Three Recommendations:**

 **Her Brothers by EmilyF.6  
Status: Completed as of May 11, 2013  
Category: Twilight  
Rated: M  
Summery: **An alternate version of the scene where Bella punches Jacob: Edward leaves Bella with Jacob when he goes hunting, but when her old friend forces a kiss on her, it brings back some unwanted memories, and she turns to Edward's brothers and father for help when her own father takes Jacob's side.  
 **Note: Also has three sequels called Shooting (Complete), People Will Talk (Complete), and Shield (Ongoing). Very good series filled with fluffy family moments between Bella and the Cullens. The M rating mainly has to do with a traumatizing experience and not with lemons. Those that don't care much for AU stories shouldn't read any further than People Will Talk and that's even pushing it...**

 **Beautiful With You by Radiant Neptune** **  
** **Status: Ongoing as of April 27, 2014** **  
** **Category: Twilight  
Rated: M  
Summery: **Vanessa Swan, Bella's cousin just moved to Forks. Unlike Bella, she's happy about the change. Being overweight and slightly socially awkward, a small town is close to perfect to her. Bella's boyfriend is a little strange to her. Strange, but gorgeous. Of course, not as gorgeous as his dad, which felt totally weird and creepy. Oh well, its not like she'd ever do anything about it.  
 **Note: This one is one of my favorite Carlisle/OC stories despite it not having been updated in over a year. It's a little steamy but hasn't gotten to the lemon it hints at in it's last updated chapter... Trust me though, what it does give is enough.**

 **Guidelines to Loving an Incognito Superhero by SchadenFreude95  
Status: Completed as of September 15, 2014  
Category: Superman  
Rated: T  
Summery: **There are two very good reasons why I shouldn't have feelings for Clark Kent (Besides him being ridiculously out of my reach.) 1. He is totally in love with Lois Lane. 2. I think he might be Superman. Clark Kent/OC  
 **Note: This is the only Superman fanfiction I have actually liked (I'm more of a Batman girl...). It's very entertaining and, despite the satisfying ending, left me constantly wanting more. I was honestly surprised I liked it as much as I did. The only reason I clicked on it was because the title reminded me of a title that used to be on the late Quizilla website. And it was called 'Superman Stole my Panties' no connection what so ever. In fact the title I just mentioned wasn't even a Superman story! Guess I'm just weird like that.**


	2. Adjustments

**Welcome to the second installment of Reading Mischief! So I didn't get any reviews or favorites for the first chapter, which is totally okay! That being said, I did receive four follows (Thank you SlayerBunny, .737, marching red, and 08)! Also Thank you to the 59 people who stopped in. Even if you didn't like it enough to favorite/follow/review, I appreciate you giving it a try. Now this chapter has some slightly graphic material! I personally don't think it's too bad, mainly cause I'm shit at descriptions, but it might bother others, so consider yourself warned. It does pertain to future chapters though. I'll probably edit this again. Nothing big, just adding some descriptions of the people, I got kind of lazy near the end... I still don't have a Beta, so let me know if anyone is interested. Anyway sorry for any inconsistencies, you might find and make sure to check out the Recommendations at the end. Have fun and happy reading!**

 **Chapter 2: Adjustments**

"Brittany, Bin, time to get up." Mom's voice rings softly in my ear. Groaning I sit up, wondering when I fell asleep in the first place. Mom hands me my glasses and I place them over my eyes, blinking rapidly as take a look at my surroundings.

The room isn't what I'd call large, but it's perfect for our small family. The walls are a plain forest green, as are the hallways it seems, already barely visible thanks to the family pictures mom put up. None of them included Dad, but I understand. She may have moved on, but it still hurts to remember. The floor is a simple oak hardwood stained a dark brown that nearly matches the couch. Dan already set up his 51" flat screen above the brick fire place mantle, something we never really had before he came into our lives.

None of us really much. Most of our entertainment comes from my library. I'll be the first to admit, I have a problem. That being said, it's not one I'm willing to 'take care of' any time soon. I hoard books. If I find a book I don't have, mainly fictional, I have to stop myself from going broke. Doesn't work all that well though.

"Brittany! Hurry and help me with this!" I jump as Dan calls from down the hall. Getting up, I follow the sound of his curses. Turns out, my destination is my room.

The room is large. Dan and Mom seem to have put everything together for me. A nice sentiment. The walls are a gentle peach and soft yellow vertical stripes. Bright and soothing in contrast to the gloomy weather outside. I notice my cream rug fits nicely with the natural oak floors.

Two of my smaller, white, three shelved bookshelves sit next to each other, holding my little trinkets, old records, and a large decent sized box filled with my 'Dad Albums' next to the door, taking up the remainder of wall space. Above them hangs a large, framed collage of quotes I've collected thought the years. Some from major historical figures or from conversations with strangers that hit me. Others are from movies, books, video games. Some are even from an anime or manga I enjoyed. All of them inspirational. All of them reminding me what I have to live for. I'm sure more will be added.

The right wall holds my dresser, desk, thing… It was originally a desk, but it came with so many drawers, I ended up using some for my bottoms, PJs, socks, and undergarments. Atop of the… desk… my Dell computer and flat screen monitor, mouse and mousepad, a notebook, and a pencil holder already filled with sharpened pencils and a few pens. The computer's from 2002, but it works fine for what I need. In front of that is my large tan, leather desk chair.

On the left wall is a large, pale sliding door, which reveals my closet where I'm sure my shoes and tops are residing. As well as some additional boxes with contents my parents probably didn't know what to do with.

The wall across from me has a large, cream colored window seat surrounded by windows on three sides. Each window has a handle that allows me to open these windows freely. Atop of the window seat, there are several cushions, two peach and two yellow, along with a rag doll that used to belong to my nana before she died. There is a curtain rod above the entrance with dark brown curtains tied to the side, giving me the option to close myself off from the outside world.

"Are you going to stand there all day, or help me with this piece of crap?" Dan inquires. I glance at him and have to hold back a laugh. Dan is currently fighting my hammock. It's a netting hammock that is normally used for the outdoors, but I prefer to sleep in it over a bed.

"Ready?" Dan nods as I grab an edge and together we free him and set up my 'bed.' In the end, I help Dan move it in front of the window seat before we go down for food.

 _'I'll just take care of the bedding later,'_ I think to myself sitting at the dinner table.

There really isn't much change from the living room to the kitchen and dining room. The kitchen cabinets are the same wood and coloring as the floor as is the table and chairs in the dining room. The only real 'color' are the gray counters. The appliances are all outdated, but are in good working condition. Mom laid a few cream floor mats down, on in front of the sink and another in front of the stove, but that's really it. Nearly all the rooms are the same.

"So Brittany," Mom begins once we all have our food, "are you ready for school tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure, let's go with that." Mom only smiles. I'm not talkative and the things I say, tend to be insensitive.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Bin. If not, just call me. I'll sort them out." Dan's assurance makes me laugh. No one want's to mess with a freaking giant, let alone a firefighter. His inner circle back in Whitewater were great. Always sticking up for each other; all one big family. They've 'sorted out' a few of my former pests in the past, but now Dan has to start from scratch. I doubt the guys want to make the drive here just to intimidate some rowdy teenagers.

"I'll be fine. You know me. I'll just grab a few books, maybe a brick, and I'll be good to go." Mom frowns. She never approved of me reading fiction during school hours, but she's also never done anything to stop it. Probably do to the fact that when she tried, I'd come home with nearly perfect grades to prove I'm learning.

Dinner passes with mindless chatter and it isn't long before I'm headed back upstairs fixing up my bed and preparing my clothes for tomorrow. I'm not a girly girl, but I'm not a tomboy either if that makes sense. I like wearing clothing that are cute, but practical. If I wear a dress or skirt it's always coupled with leggings and low heeled boots. Flats are not good to run in and heels are just dumb. I kind of like wearing make-up, but I try to keep it as natural as possible. I hardly ever do anything with my hair.

My frame is a little bulky in spite of my small stature, so I like to wear layers a lot. Tomorrow is supposed to be cold, so I'm planning on wearing a white long-sleeved undershirt and a pale purple t-shirt with my leather jacket and form fitting jeans. I don't feel like going through my shoes, so I'm just going to put on my sneakers. Hopefully my truck will be fully unloaded so I won't have to ride my bike the first day. My bag will probably get a little heavy after school and I don't feel like carrying it.

Going back into the hall, I reach for the door across from my own and open it, heading down the stairs into the 'library.' The books are all organized though some of the bookshelves have sticky notes on them questioning their positions. Not surprising, but there was no need. Everything is in the right order.

Feeling cheeky, I head to the 'T' section and grab the first book for tomorrow, _Twilight,_ I'm in Forks now so why the hell not. Going down the aisle, I also grab _Endgame: The Calling_ before heading to the 'H' section and grabbing _Hush Hush._ Two romance with some action and sci-fi and one amazing yet disturbing action sci-fi. All three have my favorite genre, science fiction. I'm not like the crazy science fiction fans though, just an avid reader.

Unlike _Twilight_ and _Hush Hush,_ I haven't finished _Endgame: The Calling_ yet so that's what I'll be starting tomorrow. It's one of those books, that's really good, but there's so much logic involved you need to take it in moderation. But it's so intense, I love it!

Double checking my choices, I gather the novels and return to my room, putting them in my, ratty, old messenger bag along with my other school supplies. It's going to want to rip at the seams tomorrow, I just know it. Then I'll patch it up again to avoid wasting possible book money. Yeah I have a problem.

After making sure I have everything, I open the door to my closet and pull out my net for my stuffed animals. Dan left me some tools so I can hang it myself. Last time he tried, it didn't go so well. He still gets teased by the guys about it.

The corner above the shelves works great, and soon the easy part is over. I have a weakness for cute things; plushies included. That being said, most of the plushies are large and awkward in shape making it hard to keep them in the net without bringing the rest down. This happened twice before I finally got them all to stay. And now, I'm tired again…

Not bothering to change, sweats are comfy after all, put my glasses on my desk, climb into my bed, set my phone alarm, and fall asleep.

That night was weird. I was dreaming of my dad. We were on a mountain trail and he kept screaming at me to run, but there wasn't anything there to run from. I didn't understand. His voice was getting louder, more desperate, until I blinked and he was gone. Silence spread. No birds chirping, no wind rustling the leaves, just silence.

My heart races as I scan the trail. All I find are his wide spaced foot prints. I follow them as they lead me further down the trail. It feels like hours have passed before I found a clearing. An image of a man standing in the middle looking down mournfully. He doesn't react as I get closer. It isn't until I'm next to him he speaks.

"I couldn't save him." His voice has a slight southern drawl but otherwise it gives nothing away.

"Save who?" I question. He doesn't respond, the image's head tilts upwards indicating in front of us. I can't help but cry out.

My father is in pieces before me. His limbs mauled and thrown across the clearing spreading trails of blood. Some you were able to see areas of the bones. His torso looked like something had decided it would make a good meal, leaving his belly open, organs torn. His eyes stared blankly into mine, open wide with horror.

"I won't let it happen again," the image speaks, startling me from my panic. "Not to you. I'll save you. I promise." Tears, I didn't realize were welling, spill over.

"Ja-"

I woke, to the sound of my phone's alarm, in a cold sweat, tears running down my cheeks, and nose slightly stuffy. I was lucky I was still in my hammock with how shaky I am. Tossing my blankets away, I grab my glasses and turn off the alarm and get, unsteadily, out of bed.

"Just a dream, Bin. Dad died a long time ago, by his own hand. Not because of… whatever that was. It's just a dream." And though I believe the words I spoke, I still can't shake it off.

Taking the pile of clothes, I go down the hall and turn into the bathroom, lock the door, strip, and turn on the shower. I don't wait for the water to heat up. I want to feel safe. The water helps with that. My body temperature runs really low anyway, so what most consider cold, I call warm. Mom likes to joke I'm cold blooded. Sometimes I think she's right.

Thirty minutes later, I'm dressed and ready for the day. I didn't bother with make-up today. My hands are still to shaky. Mom is already up too. She made breakfast for me. Nothing much, just some cheesy scrambled eggs and toast. She was starting to tear up when I finished. She always had been a little too emotional. Before I know it, I'm clambering into my beast of a truck and headed down the road to school.

It wasn't very hard to find, not that small towns are hard to maneuver around anyway. The school is just a bunch of brick buildings next to each other with ivy growing along the walls. The parking lot is way too big, but that just might be because I'm the only one here right now. School doesn't really start for another hour. Plenty of time for me to find my locker, classrooms, and ask or answer any questions that might come my way.

The office is a small building. There isn't much to say about it. But for some reason they kept the air conditioning on even though it's freezing outside. There's a desk area in the center with chairs lining the walls.

The secretary looks up as a cold breeze enters the room with me. She frowns for a moment before plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Good morning dearie. Can I help you?" I don't return the pleasantries.

"I'm here for my schedule. Brittany Bend." Her smile flatters for a moment before picking up again.

"Yes of course. Just give me one moment and I'll have that printed for you." She mumbles under her breath about rude kids as she works. Weather she realizes I can hear her or not, I can't say. I don't have to wait long before she's handing me some papers.

"Thanks." I don't wait for her to respond and leave the office. I find a bench to sit at while I study the schedule, map, and I'm assuming something for the teachers. My schedule is satisfactory. I have all the classes I had at Whitewater High, though some are at a lower level.

First Period: Biology – Mr. Banner  
Second Period: Government – Mr. Jefferson  
Third Period: Art – Mr. Palmer  
Fourth Period: Health – Coach Clapp  
Fifth Period: P.E. – Coach Clapp  
Lunch  
Sixth Period: Calculus – Mr. Varner  
Seventh Period: AP English – Mr. Masen

Grabbing some highlighters from my bag, I color code my routes. Yellow for the main, pink for the emergency exit routes, blue for the fastest route and green for an alternative route. This will help me avoid people I don't want to be around. Unfortunately, my classes aren't exactly close to one another making me run around a lot.

I still have forty minutes before class starts, so I test my map. Every once in a while I would end up in a classroom where my teacher is already there and have to introduce myself to them. They'd then give me my book needed for the class rather than have me wait. Some even showed me where I'd be sitting. Except Mr. Varner. He insisted it was against protocol.

It turns one of the papers really is for the teachers. I need them to sign it then turn it into the office after school. Several of the teachers just went ahead and signed it then. Coach Clapp even gave me my gym uniform and let me into the locker room so he could assign me my locker and put said uniform away.

I could tell I was going to enjoy the teachers, though I might need to warm up to Mr. Varner. By time I finished my little tour, I'd received all but two of my books, had three teachers sign my slip, and knew where I'd be in each class. Students are now pulling into the parking lot. Several of them just stop and stare. It's kind of funny actually. Those in the cars crane their necks in an attempt to see as they drive past. Deciding I've had enough with the attention, I head back into Mr. Banner's classroom and slide into my seat.

"Back again?" He questions as I prepare my area. I smile and change the subject.

"I hope you realize, I'll never be able to get your name right." He raises an eyebrow.

"Why's that?"

"Marvel has ruined me. Your name shall forever remind me of the Incredible Hulk. Doesn't help you teach science." He chuckles lightly, but says no more and we fall back into silence.

I'd like to say that my day was interesting, but it really wasn't. I've had a few people walk up to me and introduce themselves, but I never really made an effort to remember their names. They don't really care like they say they do.

I can tell when someone lies. Always have. It's not like I look for tells, I just have this feeling. Someone will be telling me something, and my brain will just scream 'LIAR.' I still call people out on it sometimes. I've lost friends because of it.

One girl from my Gym class, though, was perfectly sincere. She was quiet when introducing herself, so I didn't quite get her name. She seems to be of Asian origin, has pretty black hair and brown eyes framed by her glasses. She writes for the school paper and asked about doing an article on me. I agreed so long as she was the one who wrote it. She agreed and now I'll be sitting with her at lunch while she interviews me.

So far the first half of my day has gone well. I change quickly and meet the girl by the door. Together we walk to the cafeteria and get in line.

"I hope you don't mind if we sit by my friends." The girl leads us to her table where a group of people wait. Several of them look familiar, but I can't place form where.

"Hey, Angela," a curly haired brunet calls as we sit near her.

"Hi, Jess, guys," The girl, now known as Angela, greets. "This is Brittany. I'll be doing a story on her for the paper."

"Hey, I'm Mike," says a blond haired kid, "that's Eric and Lauren." He points to a boy with black hair and a girl with blond. Eric greets me a little too enthusiastically and Lauren just sneers. "How you liking Forks?"

"It's fine, just small," I answer and he looks like a complete puppy. Kind of creeps me out. Jessica frowns at me when she thinks I'm not looking. The rest of the lunch period passed in a similar fashion. Angela, or one of the others, would ask me a question and she'd write down the answers.

Soon the questions come to a close and Angela's making what information given I wouldn't mind being put in the paper. We are interrupted by Jessica smacking my shoulder in an attempt to get my attention.

"Look," she says, motioning with her eyes to a nearly empty table, "he's staring at you."

I would like to point out, this is not a good thing. Several details that were happy to be overlooked, suddenly clicked as I stared back into golden eyes.

"That's Edward, Emmett, and Alice Cullen. The two blonds are Rosalie and Jasper Hale," Jessica informs me, happy to be dishing out gossip on the towns social outcasts. They barley react at their names. A slight, involuntary twitch, but that's it. "They live with Doctor Cullen and his wife."

I force my eyes away from Jasper's, keeping my mind carefully blank as I turn my attention to Jessica. Hey, looks like she's good for something after all.

"They look… nice," I manage to force out, desperate for the conversation to continue.

"They just like to keep to themselves," Angela explains kindly. I get the feeling she doesn't quite like the way Jessica gossips about the family.

"Keep to themselves?" Lauren interjects. "That's one way of putting it." Angela releases a low sigh.

"You see," Jessica's voice suddenly turns to a whisper, "They're all _together_. Rosalie and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper, anyway. Edward is the only single one, but that might change soon, so…"

I plaster on a fake smile. Wanting so badly to tell her off, but refraining. Catching myself, I start reciting the first act of _Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf? by Edward Albee,_ in my head.

"You guys! They're not related." Angela is becoming visibly annoyed now.

"So? They still _live_ together."

"Wait," I interrupt, acting clueless, "they're not related?"

"No," Jessica laughs, "Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted them. Only the Hales are related. They're Mrs. Cullen's niece and nephew I think. Supposedly, they've been with her since they were young."

"That's nice of them. To take in that many kids I mean." Jessica frowns slightly at my response.

"I guess it's because Mrs. Cullen can't have kids." I freeze. My inner recital pauses. Angela seems to notice, but Jessica is ignorant.

"Does it matter?"

"What?" I keep my head low, arm curled around my stomach.

"Does it matter if a female is unable to conceive?" I can feel the Cullens eyes on my form, but I do nothing. My mind replaying the full conversation to keep away flashbacks.

"Well, yeah. Pretty much." Jessica says it in such a matter of fact way it stuns me. Angela too, apparently.

"Well, maybe one day, an accident will happen and cause you to become infertile. We'll see if you have the same outlook then." With that I go and dump my tray and hurry to Calculus. Ignoring the stares and Angela calling my name.

Mr. Varner was surprised to see me early, but said nothing when he signed my slip, gave me a text book and tells me where I sit. This and my English class are shared with the Seiners. I took Calculus at my old school, so I would have preferred AP Calculus, and I've already taken all the other math courses they offer here. I guess a refresher course never hurt.

Calming from my run, still desperate to push the incident form my head, I pull out _Endgame: The Calling_ and pick up where I left off in Government. I'm surprised Mr. Jefferson didn't call me out, but I guess that's because I'm new.

It isn't long until the bell rings, students get to their seats, and Mr. Varner calls me up front to introduce myself. I scan the room and notice two of the Cullens, the 'Hale siblings,' sitting in class. Jasper is once again staring at me and Rosalie is looking puzzled as she glares. Jasper, as it turns out sits right behind me, to the right of his 'twin.' Taking a breath to calm myself, I nearly laugh as a wave of calm washes over me.

"Hi," I start, smiling a little, "I'm Brittany. I'm not one for nicknames, but if you must, please stick to Britt. I'm a Junior this year, and I've taken Calculus before, so if you need it, I'll be happy to help. I like reading, driving, and playing the drums." Several of the students look at me strange, at my admittance to having taken this class before, but no one says anything and I'm allowed to sit down.

I kept expecting something to happen, but other than Jasper staring at me, nothing happened until after class. I was packing up when one of the student's bags knocked some of my belongings onto the floor, including my current book. Sighing I go to grab it, but was beaten by a pale hand. Straightening, I wait.

"Here," Jasper's voice. I nod my thanks, not really trusting my voice, as I take the offered book. " _Endgame: The Calling,_ huh? I've never read it. Is it any good?" My eyes widen and I have an 'Oh shit moment.'

"It's... hard to explain…" I mumble, mentally hitting myself, "In addition, I don't know you well enough, to give you an honest recommendation…" Satisfied with my explanation, though knowing, he knows I'm lying doesn't make me happy, I place the book in my bag. Jasper's lips twitch upwards slightly as he holds out his hand.

"I'm Jasper Hale." Blinking at the sudden introduction, I mindlessly shake his hand.

"Brittany Bend. Nice to meet you." He smiles at me and I swear my heart stopped for a moment. So not fair!

"You too." He looked like he wanted to continue the conversation, but Rosalie calls out to him, seeming irritated. He glares at her from the corner of his eye before turning to me, giving me a pleasant farewell. I can hear Rosalie's angry murmurs as they enter the hall. I can't hold back my relief when they're gone.

I make my way to AP English in a slight daze. Did I really just get, for lack of a better description, 'dazzled?' Once I enter the classroom, I absentmindedly hand the sheet to Mr. Masen. He hands it back to me along with the reading list. I head to my seat, having been told earlier where I'd be sitting. Looking at the list, I chuckle under my breath as I see _Who's Afraid of Virginia Wolf_ on the reading list. Fortunately, I own all the books on the list, so I know they'll be in good condition.

Turns out, I also have a Cullen in this class. This time it's Emmett. He sits to my left and is, apparently this is a thing, my discussion partner. If we are assigned partner work, we are to do it together and every Friday, we discuss what we've read and our thoughts on the reading.

Unlike Rosalie, Emmett greats me happily. I couldn't feel more awkward. I loved Emmett in the books, but I'm so anti-social, it's painful. He seems to find it entertaining and laughs at my attempts to be 'normal.'

It was rather entertaining watching him when the bell rang. He was practically skipping out of the room. I giggled at the image he provided. He stopped at the doorway, winked at me, and continued on his way, skipping all the while. All and all, a very exciting and freaky first day.

Once I hand in the paper at the office, which the receptionist looked rather miffed about, I headed to my truck. Opening the door, I smile at the funny looks I receive as I climb into the vehicle.

"Bit big for you, Thumbelina?" Emmett's voice nearly makes me lose my footing, but I manage to grab the headrest and pull myself the rest of the way in. I never even noticed the Volvo next to me.

"Whatever you say Goliath." His laughter rings out across the parking lot. Shaking my head, I close the door, wave at him, and head home. I don't allow my mind to wander until I reach my room.

" _What the actual fuck!"_ I curl up under my blankets on my hammock. " _No seriously! What is this Ink Heart! This shit doesn't happen!"_ But it did, and I don't know what I'm going to do…

 **Today's Three Recommendations:**

 **Princess of the sea by AriesOrion  
** **Status: Ongoing as of October 31, 2015  
** **Category: Percy Jackson and the** **Olympians  
** **Rated: T  
** **Summery:** I was very good at adapting, so being reincarnated as the daughter of Poseidon wasn't too much of a stretch for my imagination. But between Ancient Laws and the dangers a demi-god has to face, will I be able to wrap him around my little finger like I planned to? Self-insert  
 **Note: Okay, okay guys! This story makes me so freaking happy I can't even! I don't even like Percy Jackson (Percy annoys me and Annabeth is to overbearing for me. I've only read the first book though...) The OC takes the place of Percy. My dad died when I was little so I've an obsession with daddy-girl fics and this is so good! So many things happen! It grips you and leaves you wanting more!**

 **Opening Dangerous Gates by LadyD0544  
Status: Ongoing as of March 9, 2015  
Category: Bleach & Fairy Tail Crossover  
Rated: T  
Summery: **The Grand Magic Games are over and Fairy Tail is busy! and a certain Celestial Mage is sick of only getting perverted job offers. Until one comes in that isn't, and it requires a S-Class mage with a few tag-alongs to get Lucy's hands on a mysterious black key that looks a lot like a Death God to her.. Wait.. There's something else here too.. Read to find out! [multiple characters!]  
 **Note: Okay, so this is an anime/manga crossover that I don't usually get into, but I really enjoyed this one. It was interesting how LadyD0544 made celestial magic connect with the Soul Society. I love how the characters interact with one another! It's another one of those stories I can read again and again without getting bored.**

 **Misadventures of Another World by Hypermuffins  
Status: Complete as of October 18, 2015  
Category: Dragon Age  
Rated: M  
Summery: **The tale of a surly, introverted woman who is suddenly thrust into Thedas. It's not all fun and games when you wake up in a … game? Almost dying, angering Elven Gods, what's the worst that could happen? – Slow moving for character development and romance. I don't like rushing things. Additional info inside. COMPLETE.  
 **Note: This is a Cole OC story! It's so adorable I squeal every time I read it. My younger sister adores it too. Now I know it says rated M, but that's mainly for the mention of... the deed. The actual lemon has been removed and posted on her AO3 account. It is by far the best Cole story I've read so far. Hypermuffins gets his character so perfectly sometimes I found myself wishing it was part of the actual game! I didn't even realize it updated and completed! I have to read it now!**


End file.
